We hope to continue publication of Bibliographia Neuroendocrinologica for the benefit of about 1,100 investigators, research laboratories and libraries involved in neuroendocrine research. The enthusiastic and appreciative responses from recipients are indicative of the usefulness of this bibliography, especially in those areas of the United States and abroad where access to the literature is limited. Relevant information is compiled, indexed, abstracted and disseminated as speedily as possible in order to provide a broadly based comparative framework that has proven so important for the evaluation and modulation of current concepts and research data in the field of Neuroendocrinology.